


Lucis Caelum

by xSinclair



Series: ISEKAI [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Family, Friendship, Growing Up, Relationship Study, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25292554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xSinclair/pseuds/xSinclair
Summary: In early December of M.E. 730, Queen Aulea and King Regis's daughter was welcomed into the world. As light slowly broke amidst the horizon, they chose to name her Dawn. This is the story of Dawn Lucis Caelum, Princess of Lucis.
Series: ISEKAI [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1832290
Kudos: 3





	Lucis Caelum

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A wish is made.

_Dearest Luna, _

_ You did well to deliver the ring to Noctis. _

_ Wayward though my son may indeed be... _

_ He has made me proud. _

_May you two know happiness._

. . .

"This ending still hurts meee!" Flailing around on her bed in frustration, a young woman lets out a loud, guttural groan and harshly presses her face against one of her many pillows. A brief moment, and after listening to the beautiful yet heart wrenching melody of the game's title screen—Noctis's Theme—she finds herself having calmed down. Even if for just a tiny bit.

She raises her head up, eyes puffy from crying. A solemn look, as she stares hard at her television. On the bright screen, clouds slowly inch their way across the orangey-blue sky behind the game's signature logo.

It reads: **FINAL FANTASY XV**.

For two, to almost three years she's been an avid fan of the game. And she's loved every bit of it, with every update (little or big) made over the past years.

And if it wasn't already obvious, the only thing she felt bitter about was the ending. Sure, there were alternate endings that the gaming company provided to fans, but her thoughts still lingered on the _original_ canon ending.

_Noctis sacrifices himself to defeat Ardyn and dispel the darkness that shrouds the world._

It felt like a slap to the face when she first finished the game. She hated it. They all deserved a better, happier ending.

Now, after finishing it for the umpteenth time and witnessing Episode Ardyn, it was clear that the Astrals were behind it all. Namely, Bahamut the Draconian.

She mutters to herself, laying on her back all while staring at the plastic star-covered ceiling. "That bastard Dragon started it all. I really wish someone caught on and stopped him..."

After contemplating over the storyline for the past hour with simmering thoughts, the girl's eyes slowly droop to a close and eventually, she drifts off to a deep sleep.

. . .

When she awakens once more, she's in an unfamiliar room with a strangely familiar-looking man looming over her with a smile on his face.

She lets out a loud wail.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Not a strong start. I've never been good at these, but I'll get better at some point.)
> 
> Say it with me: Take Artistic Liberty!
> 
> I'm so happy to go back to writing however I want again, after much self-doubt. 3 to 4 years of it. LOL
> 
> Thanks, FFXV for making me remember why I started writing in the first place. ♡
> 
> Though, I do apologize if my way of wording things is strange. It's been a while since I've written any pieces fully. I used to always delete every word, sentence, or paragraph that I wrote; I never gave anything a chance.
> 
> But I thank you, dear Reader for giving this a lookover, nonetheless.
> 
> **—TifasRedBoots**
> 
> **P.S.** I also have so many other ideas that I have and want to try out in the future. I can't wait to share them! :) 
> 
> **P.S.S.** I'm thinking about bringing [Crashing Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15751932/chapters/36632316) back eventually. Maybe.


End file.
